Death's Angel
by SNolon
Summary: Lillian James Potter was just left to chance on the cold night of 31 October, 1981. She was only one years old (31 July, 1980 to 31 October, 1981). She never got to know her mother or her father. She never got to see life. Her parents, and her mother in particular, made the ultimate sacrifice but it was in vain. Why? One wizard took it upon himself to leave her alone in the cold.


"_Albus, we shouldn't leave her here. These muggles are the worst kind; I've been watching them. They're horrible people."_

"_Minerva, do not worry, all will be fine."_

And, with that, the supposed savior of the world was left without care of more than a blanket and a note, on the doorstep of those who would hate her.

…at least, she would have had she not died in the middle of the night.

* * *

Death sighed as he looked down at the form of the baby. He looked at her eyes and noticed something. The child had a glamour placed on her. He focused and realized that she was supposed to have long white hair and deep blue eyes. He groaned, picking up the letter that was on the diseased child, and read through it.

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_It is with great sorrow that I must report that your sister and brother-in-law have been murdered by an evil man. It is for this reason that I must ask you to watch after your niece and keep her safe. The future of both your world and ours rests upon your shoulders._

_It is also for this reason that I ask you to keep her safe. If you do not, I must warn you that those who are after her may come after you and yours. With this in mind, I have erected wards around a 100-mile radius of your home. This includes the school, park, and other areas around your home._

**( Hidden from view, minus to the Dursley's )**

_I will deposit 400 pounds per month into your account, for each month you keep her in your home._

_I will deposit an extra 400 pounds per month, if you hurt and abuse her._

_I will also make sure no legal action befalls you._

_Please keep in mind, however, that this child must not die. I must be able to have her in my school when she turns eleven. When the note comes, ignore the first and destroy the others. Do not let her read them until it's too late._

_Make her fear what she is becoming. Tell her magic isn't real. It's important for the greater good. Oh, and do me a favor and make her think her parents died in a car crash or something utterly disgusting. Make them drunks or something, and I give you another 400 pounds per month (it's coming out of her vaults anyway)._

_Sincerely,  
Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot  
Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards  
Recipient Order of Merlin First Class._

**( Also hidden to anyone but the Dursley's )**

_PS: Her name is Lillian James Potter; call her freak, though._

Death sighed again, placing the note back onto the baby's form, and then looked once more at the baby's true form.

This child should have been gifted with a beautiful life, not left to chance of the elements without so much of a caretaker. They could have stayed to watch, in animagus form, or even stayed invisible. Death knew this was possible for wizards. He sighed as he pulled the child's spirit from her.

* * *

**Lillian's POV**

Lillian blinked her eyes, looking at the strange covered man before her, "Where am I?" She asked. _Wait did I just speak? I'm a baby!_ _Wait, I'm bigger than I was. Oh, I see._

She looked down at her unmoving and fragile body, "Am I dead?" She asked.

The peaceful-looking form nodded his head, "Yes, unfortunately."

I sighed, fighting back my tears, "I see. Well, now what?"

He smiled, "Well, dear Lillian. You need to head onward. Your time on this plane has ended."

I nodded my head, "Okay." Why fight it? Death is unavoidable.

* * *

**Death's POV**

As I looked into the eyes of this young child, I was reminded of another one that was willing to die; Ignotus Peverell. I sighed as I made my mind up.

"Child," I said as I leaned down, "I have decided to offer you something."

She looked into my eyes, studying me, "What?"

I smiled, "A choice. Two, to be exact."

She nodded her head respectfully, allowing me to continue.

I smiled. _Such respect this young one has._ I looked into her eyes and began, "Choice one is to return to your life; a life that, and I will not lie to you, but a life that will be full of harsh choices and terrible people. The second choice is to move on to the next plane of existence. I do not make this choice often; however, I feel that you deserve this choice."

She nodded, "Sir?"

I glanced into her eyes, "Yes?"

"Might I request another choice?"

I nodded, "Go ahead."

She looked at me with her hopeful eyes, "Might I request that I live with you? I don't want to move on, but I don't want to go back. Do you think I could be your daughter?"

My throat caught. A daughter? Death, with a daughter? How?

I sighed, thinking deeply, "Okay," I finally said. I then looked at her and placed my hands on her head and, with all the magic I know, I concentrated and filled her with my own. I accepted her and she became my child.

She grinned at me and grabbed on to me, holding me in a serious embrace, "Thank you," her throat caught, "daddy."

I smiled at her, "Now," I said seriously, "We must leave soon, but before we do I want to give you three items. I tire of the wizard's having them."

She looked at me curiously, but when I placed my hand on her shoulder, an outfit appeared surrounding her. It was part of my old cloak, now changed to form into an outfit, "You can change its appearance whenever you desire. It will keep anyone from seeing you; minus myself, of course."

She nodded and smiled, her eyes glittering with unspent tears, "Thank you!" She said, gushing over the gift.

"There is more," I said.

As I placed my left hand on her neck, a beautiful pendent appeared around her, "Wear this, my daughter, and you will always be safe. It will keep you from moving forward, or going backward, but it will also allow you to call for me and find me. We will never truly be apart."

She nodded, smiling again, as she embraced me in another hug.

"Finally," I said, "The wizard who left you here to die has an object of mine. I have allowed those who have sought power to keep it for far too long." I then concentrated and placed my hand in hers, "This is the Elder wand," I said, "You have no need of it in its form, so," I moved our hands to her right ear and the Elder wand changed forms, placing itself on her right ear as an earring, "This wand, or rather earring now, will forever keep your magic with you. It will make it so no one can ever harm you. Simply call for it and your magic will come. No one will be able to stand against you, because you are my daughter. Use my gifts well," I smiled, "and finally, I have one more gift in mind," and with that I kissed her forehead, "my unending love, the love of a father for his child."

With this in mind, I decided to have some fun with Dumbledore and make his hidden messages appear to everyone who read the note. I simply waved my right hand; after all, his magic is impressive but nothing to my own.

* * *

**Lillian's POV**

As father kissed me, I blushed because I was unused to love. It's strange but I know my birth mother loved me, yet I also know how my life would have gone had I remained alive. Part of being a spirit, I suppose?

I looked at my father as he held out his hand, and I took his hand into mine and we vanished.

* * *

**Dumbledore's POV**

When I woke up, I felt as if a part of me was missing. My wand! It was gone…but, why?

I looked down to my coffee table and saw a note; it read:

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Due to your treatment of Lady Potter, both older and younger, I have removed the Elder Wand from your grasp._

_This decision was not made lightly, mind you, but rather because of how you left a child without care._

_- Death_

I gasped as the note simply disappeared. It was not mere moments later that Amelia Bones, along with one hundred other Aurors, broke into my room.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby arrested for endangering a young child and attempting to use them for your deeds. Along with the charge of child neglect, line theft, attempting to bribe her relatives to abuse said child, along with other charges currently being spoken of in the Wizengamot."

I simply smiled, putting up my grandfatherly airs, "Dear, Amelia, how are you? What child are you referring to?"

She scowled at me, "Why, Lillian Potter!"

I shook my head, "I assure you that Lillian is quite fine. I made sure of it."

"Leaving her in the cold airs, on a porch, in the middle of October is not alright, Albus!"

I shook my head, "I would do no such thing," I smiled as I slowly eased myself closer to Fawkes.

Suddenly, something hit me in the head. _What the hell? _I reached up and pulled out a dart. "A muggle weapon?" I questioned, as I fell forward.

* * *

**Amelia's POV**

"Good job, Auror Tonks," I complimented our newest addition, "Good thinking bringing along the tranquilizer gun."

I watched as other aurors placed Dumbledore in magic-removing cuffs, "Keep him cuffed, I don't trust him," I then placed his cuffs tighter and placed the optional gloves on his hands, "Make sure he can't move his hands; he's well known for using wandless magic."

The other Aurors nodded their heads.

"What's going on, Amelia?" Minerva asked from behind me.

I turned, "Albus Dumbledore is under arrest, I'm afraid."

She looked taken aback, "Why?"

"Lillian James Potter is dead."

She shook her head, "No, Amelia," she began to cry, "Are…you… sure?"

I nodded, handing her a legalized copy of the original note, "Quite sure."

She took and shook her head, handing it back to me, before she fell to the ground, "I need to be arrested as well," she admitted, "I was there. I disagreed with leaving her, but I didn't put up much of a fight." She shook her head, "Lily, James, Lillian," she said speaking out of emotions, "Forgive me."

I sighed, nodding to Tonks to place her in handcuffs, "Take her wand, but be gentle," I said. I'd rather not have to do this but, unfortunately, I had no choice.

Even Moody looked on with regret, but what choice do we have? The girl's Muggle family reported it to the police, albeit in hopes to receive the Potter fortune, but nevertheless now we _have_ to do this. Frankly, I'd do it anyway but still…leave a child, any child, a _baby_ no less out in the cold? Leaving her on a doorstep? Despicable.


End file.
